Quand je pense à lui
by eric clutter
Summary: Songfic basée sur une chanson de la comédie musicale Les Demoiselles de Rochefort. C'est Yvonne, la mère de Solange et Delphine qui l'interprète.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale les Demoiselles de Rochefort et est interprétée par Jasmine Roy. (Yvonne)**

_Quand je pense à lui_

_Quand je pense à lui._

Mon partenaire, un homme merveilleux en tout point. On travaille ensemble depuis notre rencontre qui fut également notre premier affrontement l'un envers l'autre.

_Je vois un homme qui me sourit. _

Une fascination irrépressible pour sa puissance. Une force immense attrayante et qui m'obsède.

_De toute la tendresse de son âme. _

Il donne l'impression d'être un démon mais c'est aussi un ange, mon ange à moi.

_Je vois sa main sécher mes larmes. _

Il vient à mon secours quand je l'appelle. Il entend ma voix peu importe la distance qui nous sépare.

_Et moi qui me rendait à lui. _

J'avais un côté sombre caché au fond de mon cœur. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus de ce monde...

_Comme j'aimais la vie._

Quand je suis avec Ban-chan c'est constamment palpitant. Je me sens utile à pouvoir l'aider pendant les missions.

_Quand je pense à lui. _

Un regard perçant, le Jagan... un pouvoir envoûtant. Une minute où notre esprit se libère dans un autre univers. Rêve ou cauchemar, le choix lui appartient.

_A lui qui me faisait la cour. _

Il est souvent en rogne contre moi à cause de mes bêtises. Je crois que c'est sa façon de me montrer son amour.

_A l'aube de chaque nouveau jour. _

Chaque journée, chaque nuit ensemble. La vie est belle hors du Mugenjo surtout avec mon partenaire à mes côtés.

_Je revois chacun de ses gestes. _

Ses mains qui caressent mon corps surchauffé par l'excitation du moment quand nos corps se mélangent.

_C'est tout ce qui me reste. _

Cela reste ancré en moi, des souvenirs inébranlables.

_De nos nuits d'amour. _

Au début, on ne s'entendait pas du tout. Tu m'appelais « Fulguror » et jamais par mon prénom. Aujourd'hui, c'est derrière nous et nous sommes un couple à part entière.

_Quand je pense à lui. _

Ma moitié, la personne qui est chère à mon cœur. Quand on la voit on se dit « Alors c'est elle, la personne avec qui je veux passer ma vie. »

_Les grands bonheurs, l'amour en miette. _

Tu m'as quelquefois sévèrement réprimandé. J'étais bien le fautif car il est vrai que j'ai un comportement infantile. Je n'y peux rien, c'est ma nature.

_Les matins gris, l'amour en fête. _

Être séparé de toi à cause de mes bêtises me chagrinent. Je me sens seul sans ta compagnie. J'ai du mal à positiver quand tu n'es pas avec moi.

_Je pense à lui et je regrette._

« Les rencontres et les épreuves que l'on surmontent nous permettent de grandir. » Tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas Ban-chan ?

_Moi je l'aime toujours. _

Des sentiments mutuels et réciproques. C'est le sens même d'une relation.

_Je n'ai pas refermé le livre. _

Les pages d'une histoire de notre existence.

_Mais le bonheur est-il à suivre ?_

Je t'aime pour ta force exceptionnelle, ta gentillesse sans-pareille et surtout pour toi-même.

_L'amour a eu peur de l'amour. _

Tu n'apprécie pas que je sois trop proche de mes autres amis du Mugenjo. Tu es un peu trop souvent jaloux et tu parais possessif quand on travaille ensemble mais ça ne me gène pas...

_Quand il nous prend de court. _

As-tu peur que je t'abandonne pour rejoindre mes amis du Château Infini ? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

_On se trompe toujours._

J'ai été seul moi aussi durant mon enfance jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Teshimine. Mon existence n'est plus resté vaine. J'ai fondé les Volts et puis un jour, on s'est rencontré...

_Quand je pense à lui._

Un homme mystérieux avec un passé lourd de difficultés et de souffrances tout comme moi.

_Je pense à des temps plus heureux._

On passe nos journées à faire de la pub, essayer de gagner de l'argent pour rembourser Pore.

_Des moments de fièvre et de feu. _

On est des SDF complètement à la rue et on vit dans notre voiture.

_Je pense à lui et je vais mieux._

Le soir, on s'assoie près de notre Coccinelle et on regarde les étoiles qui illuminent le ciel de leur clarté en se tenant la main. Les flux et les reflux de la mer sur la plage ou la lune blanche qui éclaire de sa clarté l'atmosphère de la nuit.

_Quand je pense à lui._

Notre bataille contre Brain Trust restera la mission la plus marquante de toutes celles que nous avons effectués.

_Les grands bonheurs, l'amour en miette._

Le trône de ce lieu n'étais accessible qu'à une seule personne, toi ou moi. Je t'aurais volontiers cédé ma place sans aucun regrets mais Les Archives en ont décidé autrement.

_Les matins gris, l'amour en fête. _

Malgré ma victoire, tu restes pour moi le n°1 des Get Backers. Mais je te dépasserais, j'y travaillerais dur !

_Je pense à lui et je regrette. _

Après toutes ces émotions, nous avons retrouvé notre train de vie quotidien.

_Quand je pense à lui._

L'homme-serpent avec son Snake Bite, sa technique favorite. Tu as du sang de sorcière qui coule dans tes veines mais ça ne m'effraie absolument pas.

_Je pense à des temps plus heureux._

Je t'ai toujours admiré et je sais bien que mes sentiments ont aujourd'hui dépassé le stade de cette simple adoration.

_Des moments de fièvre et de feu. _

On a fini par se confesser un amour qui hantait notre âme sous le soleil éclatant d'une journée d'été. Désormais, on s'embrasse comme un vrai couple le fait et je m'endors en étant dans tes bras... Ban-chan.

_Je pense à lui et je vais mieux._

Si il y a un « s » à Get Backers c'est parce que nous sommes deux.

_Je pense à lui._

Je ne cèderais ma place de récupérateur pour rien au monde. Je ne désire pas changer de vie non plus, celle-ci me convient parfaitement.

_Je pense à lui. _

Jusqu'à la fin, nous resteront les invincibles Get Backers. G et B, le duo de choc. Les deux amants aux destinées entremêlées et que rien ne pourra jamais séparer pas même la mort...

« Ginji ! Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ? »

L'empereur de la foudre était sur les genoux de son partenaire. Il prit conscience que celui-ci voulait lui parler. Il enleva les écouteurs de son baladeur avant d'entamer la discussion

« Ah, excuse-moi Ban-chan. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? »

- T'écoutais encore la même chanson ? Tu vas finir par devenir sourd !

- Désolé, mais j'adore cette mélodie. Elle me rappelle notre relation. »

Ban leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! Sinon, j'ai eu un appel d'Heaven. Elle nous a trouvé un nouveau boulot. On a rendez-vous avec notre client demain midi. »

Ginji arbora un sourire étincelant.

« Ah bon... Dans ce cas il faut se reposer pour être en pleine forme demain !

L'homme au Jagan ne pouvait résister à cela... Une jovialité aussi intrigante... charmante. Il contemplait Ginji à travers ses iris bleus marines. Une couleur semblable à la mer en furie lors des tempêtes.

« … Tu es vraiment... tellement adorable... avec un joli minois. »

Ban retira ses lunettes et se pencha vers son petit-ami et lui déroba ses lèvres. Un baiser qui ne dura que quelques instants avant que le récupérateur ne releva la tête. Après ce doux échange, le blond palpa le visage de son amant.

« Tu es mieux sans tes lunettes. »

Le concerné tourna la tête et eut un petit rire.

« Il se fait tard. Nous devrions dormir... Bonne nuit Ginji. »

- Bonne nuit Ban-chan. »

Les deux Get Backers s'endormirent dans leur voiture attendant le lendemain pour réaliser leur prochaine mission.


End file.
